


that stupid smile

by demonbrats



Category: Gotham Academy (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Childhood Friends, Damian Wayne Has a Crush, Damian Wayne-centric, Dick Grayson is a Good Brother, Finished, Fluff, Football Games, Gotham Academy, He gets a new crush, Heartbreak, Jason teasing Damian, Jons cute, M/M, Minor Character(s), Not Beta Read, Sexual Humor, Teasing, Unrequited Damian Wayne/Colin Wilkes, damian lowkey feeling sad, dont take that as something gross, fast paced, footballer jon, highschool, reunited friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbrats/pseuds/demonbrats
Summary: “I see that you havent changed.”“Why would I need to? I’m already perfect.”
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 17
Kudos: 112





	1. that damn smile

Damian fell hard. No not I love. Onto the ground. Fucking hard. Hard onto someone’s chest. Ow. What are people feeling their children? He leaned over the person, glaring at them profusely as he got up quickly, dusting off his Gotham Academy uniform, “Watch where you are going.”

”Sorry! Wait— you’re from the rich kid prep school— I mean.. Gotham Academy..”

Damian glare only seemed to harden at the other, “Yes. What gave it away? The uniform that had the schools uniform?”

”Nah— your snooty attitude— oh my rao— sorry! I didn’t mean that.” Liar.

”Why does it matter? Or are you trying to make conversation?”

”Uh- game? Yknow- uhhh. Football game. I’m from Metropolis High-“

”Oh. A public school, that explains a lot.”

Jon’s face morphed into a glare— directed at the youngest Wayne, Damian, in turn smirked.

”Where is the dumb rich kid school?” Look. Jon was getting very fed up with this— brat who kept looking at Jon like Jon was gum beneath his shoes. That stupid uniform just mocked Jon— like it was just saying _im better than you_.

Jon hates this kid. 

“Why would I know?” Damian’s eyes lit up, looking cat like— he clearly enjoyed messing with the boy. The boy who was THIS close to punting him.

”Well, idiot, you go there!”

”I do?”

”I swear to Rao,” he hissed before getting cut off, Damian’s older brother, Dick came walking up to Damian, a million dollar smile on his face.

”Jon! I haven’t seen you since you were this—“ he motioned towards his hip, “tall! God, you and Dami used to be connected to the hip..”

Damian rolled his eyes as he tutted.

”Wait— Damian?” The boy in question hummed, glaring.

”Obviously. Should have known those ridiculous glasses from anywhere.”

”Still as mean as ever, I see.”

”Oh, you—“ Dick placed a hand over Damian’s mouth, a tired look across his features.

”Don’t mind him, he’s just in a bad mood because of something that happened. Why are you here anyways?” 

( Damian looked at his best friend, Colin, happily in love with Damian’s other best friend, Suren. Maya was snapping photos for them as Damian just watched from behind a wall. Damian is so stupid. Of course Colin wouldn’t like him. 

Damian scoffed, he would not cry. Never. Not over a silly thing as a _crush_... )

—

Damian sat in Dick’s car, head in his hands as tears ran down his face.

“I’m such an idiot.”

”No, no, honey.. These things just happen, it’s apart of highschool.”

”They wouldn’t happen to you! Everyone likes you! I’m— I’m defected!” 

“Let me tell you a secret, I had a lot of people I liked. Yknow Wally? Yeah, I liked him. A lot. He was also my best friend—“

”And a red head.”

”And a red head- haha, but he started dating someone. Yeah, that.. That made me feel like shit, but it’s okay, because I moved on. It took a long time to move on, I get that, first crushes? Hardest to move on from... But it’ll be okay. I promise, you’re a great kid. I’m sure you’ll find another person.”

”But I don’t want another person. I- I want Colin,” Damian hiccuped, cursing himself for the tears still sliding down. Colin was the first one to not look at him like he was weird and defected. The first one to not expect _perfection_.

—

Damian scrunched his nose up at the memory of what just happened a few minutes ago, before he had gotten out of the car, he quickly made himself look presentable. Like the perfect Wayne.

Well. Not the perfect one. Just a presentable one. The public didn’t really like him, because he had thrown punch on this really important person since they insulted Richard...

Just looking at Jonathan made him brighten up. Only because he looked very stupid and out of place. He still wore ripped jeans, stupid aesthetic glasses, and a flannel. Damian remembers getting matching converse with him. Red. They both liked red at the time. He had a stupid shirt with Metropolis written all over it. It made Damian sneer.

“Oh! Football game— I drove here instead of with the team since mom needed my help with something! Wait. I didn’t miss it right?”

”Nono, where are you heading?”

”Gotham Academy.”

”That’s perfect! Lil D and I were heading back over there since Damian left something.”

”The Damian Wayne forgetting something? Is the world ending?” Jon joked, a smile that was way too happy to be in Gotham. Damian rolled his eyes.

”Shut up, Hayseed.”

Jon rolled his eyes, Dick sighed as he began walking in the direction of the school.

“I see that you haven’t changed.”

”Why would I need to? I’m already perfect.”

Jon made a face, rolling his eyes as he walked beside Dick. Damian wanted to disappear. Oops. He’s aware that he ruins conversations. He doesn’t mean to. He just doesn’t have a filter.. He just says things without thinking. 

Mother used to tell him that if you aren’t the best, you need to act like you are. Assert your dominance. Control. Control the situation. Show your power. Be the best. Or at least act like you are. Maybe you’ll start believing it, too.

—

They walked into the school, Damon quickly trying to disappear into the halls to just go to the art room to fetch his materials. He was going to grab them previously, but then— that happened.

”Wait, Lil D. I need to take a call,” Dick started, pulling Damian back from where he was starting to walk off, “Show him to where he has to go?”

”Okay,” Damian responded, blandly and bored.

Damian motioned for Jon to follow him, Jon was following behind him, looking at the walls, “Wait. Did you do that?”

Damian paused, looking at Jon and what he was looking at, “Yes.”

“Wow— Ohmy god, it’s so good. Dude, I forgot how good you were.”

The Wayne made a noise, scrunching his nose up at the compliment, “Thank you.. I.. I assume that your team is— above mediocre? Since they are facing against my school?”

Laughter filled the halls, “You could say that. I’m actually the star player.”

”Ill believe it when I see it.”

”You could see it tonight.”

”I could,” Damian started before getting cut off by the boy who accidentally broke his heart; Colin and his new boyfriend.

”Dames!” Colin ran towards Jon and Damian, hand in Suren’s. Damian frowned a bit, trying to back away.

”What is it? I’m trying to show this moron how to get towards locker room,” Damian motioned to Jon who didn’t even roll his eyes, just focusing on Colin and Suren.

”Just wanted to know if you had plans tonight? A bunch of us were going to go to Batburger, you in?”

Damian shrugged, “I don’t know. I.. Uh.”

”I thought you were going to come to my game, D?” Jon asked, a grin on his face as he nudged Damian with his elbow. He was offering Damian as escape route. Yes. Damian hated that Jon’s smile was so.. 

”You are, Dames? Great! Maya, Suren, and all of us were going to go— we just assumed that you wouldn’t- because yknow.. But we can go afterwards!” Colin offered another big smile as he walked off, Suren gave a wave and followed after him.

”Soo..” Jon started, following Damian as he walked towards the locker rooms.

“Spit it out.”

”You seemed— I dunno, not you for a sec there.”

”What?”

”Ahh.. Nevermind, you probably changed- I haven’t known you for a while , you coulda’ changed.”

”I guess.”

”Whats Batburger?”

”A food place— based off of the fictional character Batman and his children.”

”Ooh— I remember you liking the fifth Robin, remember when we went as the Supersons?” Jon grinned, Damian couldn’t help but smile slightly.

”Yes. I remember you being— lanky, and short.”

”Me? short? I was always taller than you. I’m STILL taller than you, but yes, not so twink like anymore.”

”Twink?”

”You don’t— Oh my god, one of your brothers is literslly a twink!”

Damian scoffed, “Whatever. You should try Batburger one day, you would like it.”

”Rao, that sounds heavenly.”

”You can always come with my friends and I.. If you.. Tt. Nevermind. I’m being stupid. Here is the locker room,” he motioned towards the doors, trying to leave, but Jon grabbed his hand.

”I’d love to. I’ll meet you at the front of the school? I’d need to get a quick shower so I won’t be gross and sweaty,” he laughed. Jon’s laughter was so joyous. So lively. Damian liked it. His smile, too..

”Alright. Good. I would drop kick you if you smelled. I’m glad you care about hygiene.”

”Well duh.”

—

Damian somehow got roped into sitting next to Colin. And Suren. Luckily, he was in the aisle, so he can quickly get out and wait for Jon.

”So, Dames—“ Colin turned his attention to Damian, a teasing smile on his lips, “Who was that?”

”Who was who?”

”The guy you were walking.”

”Oh. Jonathan. I was walking him to the locker rooms because Richard asked me to.”

”Oooh,” Colin’s brown wiggled suggestively, “But you came to his game for him, so you have to know him?”

”He is an old friend. Richard used to babysit him, Jonathan and I were friends, but we grew apart.”

”It seems like nothing has changed, you two seem like friends.”

”As if. He’s stupid.”

”You call everyone stupid,” he laughed.

Damian scoffed, trying to find Jon of the field. ( how the hell did this sport work anyways? )

He spotted the boy, he had his helmet off, hair sweaty, forehead glistening with sweat. Jon looked up at Damian, giving a big smile and waving. 

The green eyed boy smiled slightly, giving a small wave, but then looking down.

”Wow, totally not friends,” Damian beard Maya mock, a chorus of laughter surrounding him. 

—

Damian waited for Jon at the front, his friends in a group near them. He saw a few boys rushing towards them, he spotted the fuckingn tree, Jonathan Kent.

”Hey D!” He grinned, stopping in front Damian.

”Jonathan.. And others.”

“Would yoy mind if a few friends tagged along? I’m supposed to be giving them a ride back.”

Maya placed an arm around Damians shoulder, smiling teasingly, “We would not mind at all. The more the merrier.”

Jon gave a hum, “Cool! This is Tai and Billy.”

The two boys gave a wave, Damian’s nose scrunched up.

”Let’s get going!” Maps chirped form where she was.

—

Damian looked out the window from where he seated, Jonathan was squished beside him, talking loudly with Damian’s friends.

”So, how long have you and Damian been dating?” Maya questioned— teasingly. Damian choked on his fries, causing Jon to rub his back comfortingly.

”Basically since the day we met,” Jon joked back, Damian’s cheeks only lit up more from this as he pushed his fries away.

”I hate you all.”

”Hates a strong word, D,” Jon grinned, ruffling Damian’s hair, Damian hissed at him, swatting his hand away.

“It’s the appropriate one.”

Colin laughed a bit, drinking his soda, “As aggressive as ever.”

”It wouldn’t be Damian if it wasn’t aggressive!” Maps chimed in.

Damian nearly threw his fork at her, but Jon placed a hand on top of Damian’s, offering a stupid smile.

Damian’s heart fluttered.

Oh no.


	2. giraffe plush and dealing with a crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian has another crush, has a party, other cute Jon and Damian moments, and Jason Todd loves poking fun at Damian.

At the end of the night, Jon and Damian exchanged numbers.

He had gotten teased for it, but Damian couldn’t care enough. It made him feel nice. It made him forget about Colin.

Mostly.

—

Damian remembers watching Colin and Suren kiss at the stupid party he got roped into having at the manor. Jon came. He invited Jon— ( he also made sure that it was on a day where Jon had time to come, but Jon doesn’t have to know that )

He remembers how he dropped his cup and walked through the crowds, trying to control his breath, trying to get himself under control. Trying to not cry his damn eyes out, but of course, someone saw him.

Jon saw him and followed him. Damian quickly ran up the stairs to his room, just wanting to block out the noise of the stupid party he didn’t even want to have. He would have rather it been a small gathering, not one where they broke into his father’s liquor cabinet and stole the alcohol. 

Did he have like a shot? You don’t have to know. ( give him a break, his anxiety levels is currently at a 29 )

Damian felt a presence behind him, causing him to turn around, “Jon.”

”Yeah— why’re you running away from your own party?”

”Headache.” More like, heartache. He hated the way his heart fluttered around Jon, and how it ached with Colin. Feelings suck ass.

”Do you— need help getting people out? You don’t look so good. Your eyes look— uh. Glassy. Are you okay?”

”Just a headache, you don’t have to do it. I’ll just.. Text Colin to tell him to end the party whenever.”

”Are you sure? It wouldn’t be any trouble, you look— no offense, like garbage.”

No, Damain thinks he looks fine. He’s wearing a black turtleneck, black jeans, combat boots, gold earcuffs, and then some concealer to hide the damn bags under his eyes. ( sue him, sleep is for the weak. )

”I’m fine.. Make sure my animals don’t get out when I open the door,” Damian was stood outside his door, a tear slipping down his face as he just stared at it. Trying to focus on the door and not the boy behind him. The boy who wood probably break his heart, too. Maybe not intentionally, but it would happen somehow.

It’s Damian’s fault, really... Maybe he should say something, maybe if he said something.. No point in trying to make a false fantasy when this is reality.

”Gotcha’, want me to stay with ya?” 

Damian gave a slight nod as he opened the door a bit, just enough to slide himself in— quickly picking up Alfred the cat as Jon slid in behind him.

”So.. What’s really wrong?”

”Huh?” Damian furrowed his brows in confusion, going and placing Alfred down on his bed.

”When you have a headache, you’re more snappy.”

Damian tutted, a pout on his lips, “Not true.”

”Very true, you nearly chewed my head off the last time you had a headache,” he offered a soft smile, to calm him perhaps.

“It is nothing, just.. emotional,” he mumbled, walking to his bed and sitting down. He looked at one of the dumb stuffed animals on his bed that Jon got him when they went to the fair in Metropolis. ( why did that feel like a date? no. stop. stop playing make believe. )

—

_Damian and Jon stood at the entrance of the fair, side by side, hands barely touching, but Damian swore he could feel Jon’s fingertips at one point._

_It was daylight, the sun was out, and it was doing nothing to warm Damian up. Damian huffed as Jon held the tickets out to the cashier person to scan, Damian took out some money to pay for the smaller tickets, but Jon just hurriedly put cash into the person’s hand, sending a grin Damian’s way._

_The rest of the day was a blur, then playing games— competitively, them— mainly Jon eating disgusting food with way too many calories, and then the Ferris wheel. The only game Damian recalled was the dumb strength game, Jon had won him a dumb giraffe that was like the size of Damian’s pillow and a half._

_( “For you,” Jon grinned, holding the stuffed animal out, Damian rolled his eyes._

_”I don’t need that childish thing.”_

_”Maybe not, but I know you want it. You were eyeing it the whole time.”_

_Damian’s cheeks flushed as he shook his head, “As if, but I will take it if it meant that you shut up.”_ )

—

Damian felt himself gravitating towards it as he went and sat down on the edge, grabbing the plush and just staring at it.

”You admitting to being emotional must mean somethin’ happened.”

”I don’t want to talk about it.” ( a lie, he didn’t want to talk about it with Jon. He wants Richard— talking with a Richard is easier, because he doesn’t want to risk the small chance he has with Jon.. )

”That’s cool, ya know, your room hasn’t changed that much,” he laughed, trying to change the subject. Jon’s so good. He’s such a good friend. He deserves anyone. Damian doesn’t deserve someone as joyous as him..

”It haven’t, I want to, just haven’t.. Don’t see the point.”

Jon hummed before a thoughtful look went over his face as he got up and walked to Damian’s easel.

”Let’s do it now then.”

”Huh?” Jon had a soft smile on his lips as he grabbed Damian’s hands, pulling him up.

”Lets rearrange it now.”

—

Damian felt a soft smile on his lips as he grabbed one of his paintings from his closet, Jon was hanging commando strips onto the walls so Damian could just easily put the paintings up. ( Jon really is boyfriend material.. Anybody would be lucky to have it. )

Damian walked out of his closet, walking towards where Jon was and placing the painting on the strips.

Damian felt an arm around his waist, pulling him so he was in front of Jon and holding him close, resting his chin on top of Damian’s head, a smile crept onto his face. 

“Your paintings are so perfect.”

”I know, why wouldn’t they be?”

”Hmmmm, your room looks good. Looks less like a prison cell now,” Jon teased, Damian could feel Jon burying his head into Damian’s fluffy hair. 

“Thank you. I had some help,” Damian joked slightly. He forgot about what had happened earlier. The only thing he could think about was Jon, he felt that this was overly domestic.

But he couldn’t seem to care. 

He heard a knock of his door, and it opening.

”Hope I’m not interrupting anything,” he heard a teasing voice say. Fucking Todd.

( _TODD, VILLAGE IDIOT_ :

Your debt, time to pay.

 **delivered**.

what

 **received**.

I was forced into throwing a party (laugh at me and I will destroy your guns.), I need you to shoo them out and refill Father’s alcohol cabinet.

 **delivered**.

ok.. then im outta ur debt?

 **received**.

Correct.

 **delivered**.

b there soon, brat 

**received**. )

Damian quickly detangled himself from Jon and stared at Jason with a bored expression, “Did you scare them away?”

“Sure did and refilled the cabinets.”

”You are no longer in my debt.”

—

_Damian walked into the kitchen, just wanting to get the damn salad Alfred left out for him._

_But instead he sees Jason and Roy. Making out._

_In front of his salad._

_The two men looked up, at Damian who was standing there with a glare, “You two are not supposed to be portraying pda in public spaces. You know the rules.. Especially after Drake-“ Damian fake gagged._

_”Don’t be so angry that you haven’t gotten a relationship, don’t gotta be pissy.”_

_Damian narrowed his eyes before he smirked, “I’m sorry Father will love to hear that as well. Pennyworth will also love to know that you were making out. In the kitchen. Where food is served. Perhaps you were doing something more as well..”_

_”Don’t you fuckin’ dare, Demon Spawn.”_

_”I could just forget this ever happened if..”_

_”If what?”_

_Damian’s grin turned shark like,”You owe me.”_

_”Oh fuckin’ Christ.”_

_In this family, when you owe someone, it’s the worst thing ever since they hold it over their head until they finally need something. It’s anxiety inducing. They all love it._

_”Deal or?”_

_”Fine, now get the hell outta here, brat._ ”

—

“But yknow, real weird how you and this kid in this room together.. With the door closed.” Shit.

”We were just rearranging things,” Damian huffed, motioning to his room.

”Uhhuh... Ya’ two looked like you were about to start grindin’,” a smirk was on Todd’s face.

Damian’s face blushed darkly as he shook his head, “As if. Father would never believe you.”

”But Dickie would. He would definitely be a lil sus.. His own little baby brother.. Gettin’ it on with this boy in his room. Imagine him buggin’ you about this? Saying it during dinner.. Bruce starts..” Jason trailed, his smirk only growing as he leaned against the door frame, arms folded over the stupid leather jacket that Damian is going to burn one day.

”Fuck you.”

”Wouldnt ya’ rather fuck the kid?”

”Oh my god!” Damian screeched, Jon just stood, hiding his face with one hand as he placed one hand on Damian’s shoulder, trying to calm him. It sorta worked.

”Ya’ know the words, brat.”

”Fine! I owe you, get out before I tell father what happened on the couch.”

”How did..”

Damian shrugged. Jason growled as he slammed the door shut after he left.

”What happened?” Jon laughed, Damian shrugged, a small laugh coming from him.

”I have no idea, I’m not surprised it worked. He does idiotic things with Harper.”

Jon hummed. They both sorta ignored what Jason said. It made things way less awkward.

”I have to clean the manor... Shit,” Damian groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he walked to his bathroom, taking off his ear cuffs and grabbing a makeup wipe to wipe the concealer off.

Jon followed after him like a lost puppy, “Oh Rao, you look exhausted.. Why don’t you sleep, I can do it. You really need sleep, D.”

He looked at Damian through the mirror, the bags under Damian’s eyes made a frown appear at his friend.

”You need sleep, you need to drive back in the morning.”

”Ughhhh, look, we can both do it, ‘cause I know you and you won’t take no for an answer.”

Damian hummed as he rubbed his eyes, rubbing his face with cold water, “Okay. That is.. Acceptable.”

Jon laughed a bit, the way he looked at Damian always made Damian smile. It made Damian want to smile and not hide it. It made Damian feel like he and Jon were the only ones in the world. ( that wouldn’t be so bad. )

—

The two boys cleaned up, roughly ending when it hit two thirty. They would have been done sooner, but they were being idiots. 

_( the two chased each other with the mops, play fighting with one another._

_They got close to each other, Jon lost his mop. Damian held the broom at him, Jon laughed._

_Damian frowned ( NOT pouted ) at that, Jon walked over.. Or tried to, the damn floor was slippery and slid towards Damian, Damian quickly slid back as he laughed. A full laugh echoed. A loud one. One filled with joy. They fell into a fit of laughter. Standing close together.. Jon looked down at him, Damian looked up. They almost kissed, but then Damian heard Todd and quickly pushed Jon back as he got back to mopping_. )

He yawned quietly as he placed away the dust thing, sneezing when dust flew out.

”Just like a kitten,” Jon laughed. Ugh. Damian remembers when every single member of his family said that.

Damian rolled his eyes as he walked up the stairs, “Come.”

Of course, without question, Jon followed. He trusted Damian. He loved it.

They went back to Damian’s room, Damian grabbing clothes for himself and grabbing some of his looser clothes, mainly Dick’s old clothes he was given for when he will grow into them. Damian was roughly 5’8, Jon was 6’1 and the two weren’t done growing yet— Damian is growing slowly, alright? Sucks ass that Jon wasn’t, but Damian sorta liked it.. like when Jon put his chin on top of Damian’s..

Jon gave a smile as Damian walked into the bathroom to shower quickly, Jon changed in his bedroom while Damian did that. Once Damian showered, he out there clothes on quickly and dried his hair with a towel quickly before exiting to find Jon on his bed, having an intense stare off with the giraffe stuffed animal. 

“What are you doing?” Jon jumped, cheeks red as he was caught.

”Nothing? I’m surprised you kept this. Thought you didn’t want it,” a teasing smile on his face as he let out a chuckle.

”I keep it here to throw at my brothers.”

”Uhhuuh, don’t think I didn’t see you holding it earlier,” he hummed, Damian went and sat down at the head of the bed.

”Your eyes were deceiving you,” he murmured as he picked up the giraffe and rested it on his lap.

( _Damian woke up with a gasp, soft tears going down his face after the stupid nightmare of his fear of his mother taking him back. Of people saying he wasn’t good enough. Of people leaving him._

 _Damian looked at his desk, the giraffe laid on it. He went and grabbed it, holding it to his chest. Trying to calm his breathing as he laid back down, curling into a ball and breathing out softly into the stuffed animal._ )

”Lay down, sleep, dummy,” Jon lightly and playfully punched his shoulder. Damian scoffed as he laid down, going under the covers, throwing the giraffe lazily at the top as he laid like a corpse.

—

He woke the next morning when he felt someone moving, he tiredly whined as he clung to the person.

”Dami, I gotta get up and get outta here,” Jon laughed, but not really trying to push Damian off, and instead relaxing.

”Tt,” Damian mumbled, eyes falling shut again before he felt someone poking him.

”D- cmonnn, up, up. I gotta go before people get back,” Jon laughed again, Damian got up slowly, growling a bit at him as he watched Jon get out and grab his clothes from last night, changing into them. He came back in and put his shoes on. Damian got up from his spot, grabbing a light blanket and wrapping it around himself.

”I will walk you down because I am nice.”

Jon hummed suspiciously as he let Damian lead him out. They walked down the stairs and paused as they saw Dick walking in.

Dick turned to the two, a brow raised as he smiled slightly, “So that’s the car out there. Nice seeing you Jon, didn’t know you were here.”

”Yeah..”

”I invited him for a sleepover.”

”Did you get B’s permission?”

”Of course not.”

Dick laughed, “You get going Jon, have a safe trip back to Metropolis.”

Jon nodded a bit as he walked to the door.

”Wait!” Damian quickly said, Jon raised a brow as Damian shuffled over, placing a kiss to his cheek quickly. His cheeks were stained red.

Dick cooed as Damian heard a picture snap. Damian rolled his eyes as he threw a glare over his shoulder.

Jon smiled widely, kissing Damian’s head, giving him a quick hug, “I’ll text ya’ when I’m back im home.”

”You do that,” Jon stood for a moment, silence taking them over.

”I’m gonna.. go now,” Jon murmured, none of them wanted to break the silence. None wanted to move.

Luckilt Dick stepped in and lightly pushed Jon, “Alright, lovebirds, out you go.”

—

Damian finished his dinner, Dick turned and looked at his with narrowed eyes, a teasing smile. Bruce, Jason, and Tim were also there. They were missing the girls and Duke. Alfred finally came home, too.

”So.. Dami,” Dick began, twirling his spoon around, “You and Jon?”

”Watch your words, Grayson,” Damian hissed. Damian saw Jason smirk.

”Yknow, I saw somethin’ happening earlier..”

”Yknow know, me too, Jaybird.”

”Oh, oh, oh. Did the Demon Brat finally get someone?” Tim teased, eyes lighting up at the chance to tease his brother.

”I will harm you, Drake.”

”Who was here?” Bruce cut in, Damian’s cheek lit a flame.

”Damian’s boyfriend,” Tim grinned.

”He is not my boyfriend!”

”You should have seen them! I had to push Jon out ‘cause he didn’t want to leave Damian— you should have seen how they were looking at each other!” Dick cooed again at the moment, taking out his phone.

”Show that photo, I swear to god, I will hurt you!” Damian screeched.

”What photo?” Bruce questioned, Dick eagerly showed the photo of Damian kissing Jon’s cheek. Damian shrunk in his seat. All eyes were on him. Bruce gave a sigh, but a soft smile.

”Forward that to me.”

”You all are traitors.”

He knows the only reason Todd didn’t tell about the moment he saw was because he wanted something to use against Damian to owe him. 

“Wait. Is he a metropolin?” Jason asked, tutting. “Disgusting.”

”At least Jon and I didn’t try to make out on the couch. * _cough_ * Drake * _cough_ *.”

Another conversation sprung up from that, all the attention on Tim. Damian smiled slightly as he got the text of Jon making it safely to Metropolis 

_ ( JONATHAN _

[ _**photo of Jon holding up a peace sign, smile wide as he hid some ofhis face in Krypto’s fur**_ ]

_made it back!!! <3_

**received**.

 _Good_.

**delivered. )**

Damian quickly excused himself ( more like left quickly and quietly ).

Time to spend hours texting Jon, laughing, with the stupid giraffe in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 3? what’d you think of this one?


	3. awkward silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> insta stories, debate, and a double date!??

To be fair, the two boys had left sweetly. They were doing great.

Until they weren’t.

—

“Why has he not texted me back?” Damian mumbled, sinking into the couch even more. Poor Tim had to listen to his highschool angst. ( he already dealt with this, why does he have to deal with it again? )

”Maybe he is busy?” Tim responded with, not really focused on the conversation as he was trying to finish this report for Bruce.

”But it has been two days, nearly three when it hits four.”

”Could always text him again?”

”No,” Damian mumbled, pulling his knees up and placing his chin on his knees.

Tim rolled his eyes as he sipped on his tea, hoping for Dick, or Jason, or fucking anyone else to come on and save him.

In Damian’s defense, he didn’t want to seem desperate! He was not going to text again until he got a response. He can keep this going, okay? He will not stoop down and show how desperate he was.

So instead he looked at Jon’s instagram. There was a ring around Jon’s icon. Damian huffed as he ignored it and clicked on his messages, seeing that he was tagged in something. 

He clicked on the post, scoffing.

[ a picture of a comic book was on it, the supersons. Volume one. Jon tagged him on top of the Robin character. It was captioned: “look its dami” ]

Okay, Jon wasn’t mad. Okay. Cool, but out of pure stubbornness, he was not texting first.

-

Yeah so. It’s been a week. They have not been texting. Instead they have been communicating via insta stories..

DAY 1: [ tim and kon were on the couch, hands together as they argued over which avenger was superior. damian held a middle finger over the camera. it was captioned: “come get your brother.” damian didn’t even @ jon. out of pure stubbornness. ]

DAY 1: [ jon posted a video of krypto jumping high, almost looking like he was flying. it was captioned: “can titus jump this high?” ]

DAY 1: [ a picture of titus where he was laying on the ground, tongue sticking out of his mouth: “No, but he is way cuter than your dog.” ]

Mind you, all these stories were public. The media was having a field day with this. Damian never tagged Jon, plus Jon’s insta is private. The media is trying to figure out who the hell this mystery boy is. They tried to figure it out from Kon, but Kon’s instagram mysteriously became private in order to protect his brother from socials. Even though Lois and Clark were famous reporters, they preferred keeping Jon secret.

DAY 2: [ a picture of Damian trying to climb the shelves to grab a bag of chips, @ing Damian and captioning it: “turn around” ]

When Damian got the notification, he gave up his efforts on getting the damn bag of chips for his stupid brother. He opened the notification, brows furrowed as he read it as he turned around; being met with Jon’s big blue eyes.

”Heya,” Jon greeted, his hair was messed up— small droplets of rain littering it, light blue ripped jeans ( because he does not know what not ripped jeans were ), the stupid glasses, white converse that was damp, and a light jacket on top of a superman symbol shirt. What a dork.

”Hello,” Damian himself was wearing red converse (may or may not have bought because he was reminded of jon, fuck off), black jeans, and a soft red sweater turtle neck. 

“Yknow, you just subtly referencing me and not tagging me is such a you thing.”

 _A me thing_? Damian’s brows furrowed. What’s that supposed to mean?

”Thats not a bad thing! I like that about you! Not that’s the only thing I like about you!” Jon scrambled out, a look of worry on his face of the potential of angering the Wayne.

“You talk too much.”

”Thanks,” Jon hummed, looking at the basket in Damian’s handed, “I thought you hated grocery stores?”

”I do.”

Jon nodded, grabbing the chips Damian previously tried to get for him, offering a smile. Tt.

—

Over the course of the next few months, Damian grew—5’11 1/2, taller than Dick and Tim(haha.)

The two hadn’t seen each other in a month. Damian has been busy preparing for his decathlon. He may not have told Jon that his match was in Metropolis. It was a surprise.. It would suck if Jon did not like that. Whatever. Damian has an excuse for everything if he doesn’t, he’s there to compete, anyways.

Damian hopped out of the bus that screamed ‘rich.’ He saw his brothers’ cars when he got out, Damian adjusted his sweater, narrowing his eyes at those who annoyed him. 

Olive drifted to his side, the silver haired girl held a frown, “Are you worried?”

”No. We will win.”

”How can you be so sure?”

”I’m a Wayne, why wouldn’t I win?”

—

Damian, and the rest of his team walked into the auditorium, Damian had his arms folded across his chest as he felt someone grab his arm.

”Your dad wanted me to tell you good luck,” Damian turned his head to look at Duke, offering a hum.

”Tell him I said thank you.”

”Will do, go kick ass, Damian,” Duke ruffles Damian’s hair, ruining the gel that was in his hair. Damian growled, swatting at it as he walked up to the stage.

His coach gave him a nod as Damian took a seat. He took his laptop out, going over the notes he had typed out on it.

He heard someone say his name, turning his head to the noose. Richard. Damian glared at him. _Don’t flip him off. You are in public_.

“You all know what you have to do?” Everyone gave a nod. Damian hummed, lazily skimming his notes now.

Damian was going to go last, since Damian was arguably the best. No, he is. He definitely is the best. 

Damian looked at the other team, he saw Irma. Jon’s one friend. Damian huffed as he skimmed the other people, not really recognizing any of them. _Is Jon here_?

—

The boy saw Jon, but Jon was focused on Irma. Whatever. Damian needs to win. all that matters.

When it was Damian’s time to go up, you bet your ass he argued hard. Quickly said all his words, and did it the best. Giving a smirk at Irma’s direction— because he is an asshole. He finished off, looking at the judges before looking at Irma again as he held his hand out ( he is a good sport, afterall ).

The blonde let out a soft sigh, “Geez, good job,” a small laugh came from her.

”Tt. You did adequately, better than I expected,” was all Damian said as he returned to his seat, his team giving him a smile and a congratulations.

—

They lost. Damian frowned as shut his eyes. Damn. He looked out at the crowd, wow his Mother came. That’s a surprise. Damian just sighed, running a hand through his hair- ruining the perfection even more. Damnit.

He strolled down the stairs, not before hearing,“Silverspoon assholes.” Damian sneered, glaring at the judges. That’s why he— they lost. He is positive that’s why.

Damian felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around to be met with Jon, “Hey!”

”Hello.”

”I didn’t know you would be here! You did so good, not as good as Irma, but-“

”Yeah. Not as good. I did better, I only lost because the judges have a thing against rich people,” Damian scoffed. Look he was competitive. Jon sighed softly, shaking his head, and giving an eye roll.

“Geesh.. Sometimes you’re a bit to— egocentric, D.”

“I am not, I am just the best, every one should know that,” Damian mumbled, turning his head to his side to see his Mother and Father. Arguing. As per usual. He loved his parents, but not together.

( “ _why can’t we all be happy together_?”

” _damian, your mother and i just don’t work.. and she can’t take care of you- you deserve more attention than she can give you._ ” ) 

Damian looked at Jon, who held a frown at Damian’s behavior, as Jon was about to respond, Damian just walked away to his parents and his siblings.

”Damian, my beloved,” Talia smiled, giving her son a kiss on his head.

”Mother.”

“You did excellent, you should have won.”

”I should have, the judges were just stupid.”

”Damian,” his father warned, a frown on his face at Damian’s choice of words.

”What? I’m not wrong.”

Tim and Jason laughed a bit, Dick shoving them to keep quiet, but laughing quietly himself.

”You did great, Damian, but we can’t win them all,” Bruce told him.

”I could. If the judges weren’t biased.”

Bruce sighed, “He gets this from you, Talia.”

”What? His confidence? Or the fact that he is the best?”

”Talia,” his father warned.

Dick sighed, going behind him and pushing Damian towards the door, “Let’s get out of here, we gotta celebrate your almost win.”

”Also known as you losing,” Tim remarked, Damian glared at him, about to pounce at him before Dick grabbed him.

”Damian, no.”

Jason wheezed, disgusting. Damian huffed as he saw cameras flashing, his nose scrunched up as he took a deep breath.

They will see how failure. That he lost to a common girl. Damn. Oh well.

”I’m ready to go now.”

”Your chariot awaits, Prince Damian,” Stephanie mocked, a smile on her face nonetheless, making Damian ease slightly— even though he just wanted to scream.

—

They waited outside for his father— who was unfortunately talking to Clark Kent. He saw Jon beside Clark, Jon was probably mad at Damian. Since Damian said the wrong thing. Oops.

”Aren’t you going to go say bye to your little boyfriend, brat?” Jason teased, Damian frowned in return.

”He’s not my boyfriend.”

”Yeah, Jason, don’t be absurd! They’re just friends who occasionally cuddle, hold hands, and kiss!” Tim chimed in.

“That was only once! It- was stupid of me to even do that. I want to go home,” Damian hissed, glaring at Dick.

”We gotta’ wait for B, Dames.”

Damian groaned as he stalked over to his father, “Baba, can we go home?” Okay, so.. Damian may have just said ‘Baba’ to make his father think that he was upset. It works everytime. It also helped that Damian was slightly upset. Sue Bruce for wanting to keep Damian a baby forever.

Bruce looked over at his son, gaze softening, “Of course, son. It was nice speaking with you, Clark.”

”Likewise, careful out on those Gotham streets.”

Bruce grunted, Jon stared at Damian— Damian stared back and scoffed, “What?”

”You look good,” Jon hummed, offering a grin. Damian rolled his eyes, cheeks reddening.

”I always look good.” 

—

Damian laid on his bed, holding the giraffe close to his chest as listened to his music, too bad the music was blasted in his ears and he didn’t hear Tim opening the door and snapping a pic of the position Damian was in and send it to his boyfriend, who in turn, sent it to Jon.

Smh, but in real life.

**JONATHAN**

[ _a photo of damian holding the giraffe, blanket halfway on him as he laid on his side_ ]

KNEW YOU LIEKD THE GIRAFFE 

**received**.

It is soothing.

 ** _delivered_**.

Is it bad that Damian didn’t even care? Who cares? Jon wasn’t judging him and his brothers knew not to cross certain lines with him, they didn’t want Damian retreating into his shell again. ( Dick was the only exception to embarrassing photos. That’s because Dick raised him for half a year and knows Damian the best. )

—

The next time the two boys met up with each other was when they scheduled a time. They just wanted to have a fun day together. End of story.

Just them.

So why they hell was Colin and Suren here? Damian stared at Jon with a glare that could melt ice.

”What?” Jon asked, clearly oblivious, “I thought that we could all hangout!”

”I thought it was a double date,” Colin laughed.

”We aren’t even dating,” Damian huffed, the small ‘unfortunately’ hung on his tongue.

Jon just pulled Damian to his side, Damian didn’t even fight it. Colin and his boyfriend just shared a knowing look.

—   
The couple and the two boys walked around the city together, taking pictures and eating weird junk foods. Somehow Damian ended the night with Jon’s jacket. 

( Damian stared at Jon, seeing that the boy was sweating in this weather, “Give me your jacket.”

”What?” Jon questioned, brow raised as he did, indeed give Damian his jacket.

”You’re sweating, I will give this back to you once your body temperature levels out.” Not because he wanted to wear it. Not at all. )

Sadly, the night was coming to a close, Jon and Damian were close with one another, hands together as they walked to where Jon parked his car— Surren and Colin had gotten an Uber to return to Colin’s orphanage and then Surren was going to go wherever Surren went.

”Do you want a ride back?”

Damian took a moment to decide before nodding, sue him for wanting extra time with this boy..

—

The car ride was nice, they talked easily with each other. Like they just fit together like a puzzle peace. As they reached the manor, Damian huffed, not wanting to get out of the car.

”I will see you.. Whenever. Have a safe travel home.”

Jon laughed as he leaned over to Damian’s side, “I will. I’ll text you once I get back.”

Damian stared at him, their lips inching closer before Damian took the lead and pushing their lips together. _Like a puzzle piece_ , Damian thought.

_Like a puzzle piece._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more part to this since I don’t want to drag it out anymore, but I just really like this au. Idk how debate stuff works, noram I gonna rewrite it to be real/ or accurate- sordy for me being real bad and not looking things up 
> 
> but I hoped you liked it, ive been so much time into this, it’s unreal LMAOO.
> 
> Tell me your thoughts or if you have questions, send me a comment. 
> 
> Til next time!


	4. my other half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow.’ last one

Damian pulled away with a sigh, tutting, “Better than I expected.”

Jon gave a dopey grin, kissing Damian’s lips one more time, “Yknow, Halloween is soon— and there is this dance after my game— Halloween dance— but the team and I will prob go to Irma’s party, or whatever, but a bunch of us are going to go as comic characters.”

”Is that so?” Damian hummed, hand lingering on the door handle.

”We can go as the Supersons!” Jon’s smile grew wide.

”What?” 

“Supersons! I’m Superboy! You’re Robin! It’s perfect! Pleaaaseee?” 

Damian scoffed, rolling his eyes, stealing one more kiss as he opened the car door, “Fine. Text me once you have arrived home. Safe travels, J.”

The older boy slipped out the car, walking up to the manor with a skip in his step, he looked back to see Jon still there, watching him like he was truly enamored with Damian.

—

Damian entered the library, raising a brow at Jason and Stephanie, who were playing connect lazily.

”Hey, Demon! How was your date?” Stephanie grinned, placing down another piece.

”It was not a date,” he mumbled, moving over to the table to grab his sketchbook he left earlier.

“Don’t recognize that jacket, seems a lil big.”

”’not a date,’ my ass,” Jason snickered, placing down another piece— Stephanie screamed a ‘No!’ Damian assumed she lost.

”It wasn’t, it was just a hangout.”

”Uhhuh,” Stephanie mocked, grinning a bit at Jason, Jason in turned smirked.

”Then whose jacket is that?” Jason questioned, turning his gaze onto his little brother as he stood up, Stephanie following.

”Mine.”

”You would never wear a light blue jacket, Brat.”

”I’m trying something new.”

”More like trying on Jon’s clothes,” Stephanie coughed. Anyone with eyes could see that the boys had something going on. Why won’t they just admit it?

“I will decimate you.”

—

Damian had began looking up reference photos for his costume, hands strumming the table as he smiled softly at some fanart of the supersons. Damian heard his door open, causing him to turn around to face who had entered. Father.

”Yes?”

”Alfred has told me that you are planning to go out on Halloween.”

”Yes.”

”Wirh who? You normally don’t like these holidays.”

Damian only shrugged as he saved a few pictures for the costume.

”The.. others— they have said you had a boyfriend,” his father paused, trying to find the words, “You can tell me if you do. I won’t yell or anything.”

”He and I are just friends, that is all,” Damian murmured, his eyes falling to his sketchbook as he looked at the small design ideas for the costume, his gaze drifted off towards the light jacket he stole from Jon, igniting a small smile from his face as he scanned the room for his giraffe, to see it nearly on his bed. When did he get so— teenager-y.

”Alright— it’s okay if you were—“ Bruce tried to explain, but he is very much, not good at emotions and feelings.

”We’re not. I don’t think we are anyways.” 

“You don’t- who is it?”

”They did not inform you?” Damian let a slight smirk form, resting his hand on his hand that was propped up by his elbow that was on the table.

”No.”

Damian hummed in response, turning his attention to start drawing again, adding some color.

”Damian-“

No response.

”Damian.”

Again, no response.

”I’ll find out eventually,” Bruce grunted, leaving the room.

—

Alfred had began to make Damian’s costume, Damian helped.. A bit. He was not the best at this. He mostly did the little details with fabric paint. 

Damian took a photo of the progress and sent it to Jon.

( JONATHAN.

[ a photo of a red tunic with a r on the chest plate with green almost knee high boots with red laces in the back ]

Do you like it?

 **Delivered**.

Dude.

ur gonna look so good

 **Received**. )

—

It was nearing Halloween when the costume was finished, thank god. Damian was informed to just west the costume to the game since everyone else was doing it. He looked at the mirror, scoffing as he applied some elastic glue to the back of the mask and placed it over his eyes. Perfect.

( **JONATHAN**.

[ a mirror photo of Damian as robin holding up the middle finger ]

 **delivered**. )

Damian was excited, not for the dumb party, but to see Jon. ( okay, sue him for wanting to see the boy! )

—

Damian arrived to where the field was, he had the hood of his cape up, the ends of it swaying behind him, looking up to see Maya, his eyes narrowed as he tried to go past her discretely.

It didn’t work. He felt someone tugged on his cape, he turned and glared, “Fuck off, Maya— oh. You.”

The boy dressed as- uh? A gangster? spoke to him, “Figures your costume is elaborate, dumb rich people-“ Billy cut himself off, nervously laughing as Jon strolled up.

”You’re here early, Dami— or should I say, Robin?” He grinned, going to Damian and ducking down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

”Ypu are not dressed.”

”Gettin’ dressed after the game. Billy, isn’t that your costume?”

“That’s his costume?” Damian mumbled as he leaned against Jon. Jon sighed, slapping the side of Damian’s arm lightly and whispering a _Behave_. 

“Not playing tonight, bad grades.”

Jon offered a frown as he ruffled the others hair, damn Jon just being like a big tree, “Well! I’m sure we can maybe win without you— but like.. you’re sucha big member of the team..” 

Damian scoffed slightly, backing away when Jon tried to elbow him to shush.

Billy looked at the two, a grimace on his face, “Well, rich boy, not all of us have money for an elaborate costume like you.”

”Dear lord.. Behave, you two,” Jon mumbled as he rubbed a hand over his face, “I gotta go get ready, good luck kiss?” He showed a small smile that didn’t really reach his face. Damian’s face went neutral as the boy kissed Jon’s cheek.

”Don’t lose.”

—

Jon, indeed did not lose. He won. Jon was seen running around the field in happiness, screaming in joy. Damian let a small smile go onto his face as he took a video and post it on Instagram.

[ a video of jon laughing and dancing around. captioned: he is cute. ]

—

The two met up with each other at the front, Jon walked towards him, zipping up his hoodie as he grinned widely, “Hey!”

”You look happy,” Damian murmured as he folded his arms, “Are you ready to go?”

”Yessir, Robin!” ‘Robin’ rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his lips as Superboy grabbed his hand, “Alright. Wanna just go to the actual party? I think you’d actually punch me if I took you to the school one?”

”We should go trick or treating.”

Jon choked, turning to Damian with wide eyes, “What?”

”Im joking.”

The taller went silent for a moment before looking at Damian with a huge grin.

”No.”

”Yes.”

“I was kidding!”

”Too bad! We’re trick or treatin’!”

”We’re too old!”

”Nah!”

—

Damian regrets making a joke. Now they are going to houses and trick or treating. They keep getting weird looks. ( BECAUSE THEY ARE TEENAGERS TRICK OR TREATING, JON )

They somehow did get a lot of candy, but they gave it to some kid who got theirs stolen. The supersons cosplayers just went and bought candy. Since they were in Metropolis, they decided to just go back to Jon’s to hangout for the night, Damian had texted Alfred to let him know that he would not be returning home for the night as he planned on staying over at Jon’s.

When they reached Jon’s home, they took off their shoes and ent to Jon’s room so Damian could slowly, but surely take off the damn costume that was very heavy and very constricting everywhere.

Damian started with the knee pads and mask- wincing as he took off the mask because _ow_. 

“Do you need help?” Jon laughed as Damian slowly removed everything.

”Shut up.”

—

Once Damian’s costume had been removed, now only being in leggings and one of Jon’s pullovers, they say on Jon’s bed, watching a lame horror film.

’Lame’ as Jon put it, yet he kept getting scared and was holding onto Damian like he was going to die.

”You’re fine,” Damian scoffed, trying to push Jon away.

”I know! I’m just— keeping you warm!”

”Uh-huh.” Damian chose to drop if— even though he didn’t want to and would rather continue to annoy Jon, but he felt nice.

—

Once the movie was over, Damian and Jon ended up cuddling, Damian’s head on Jon’s chest as Jon played with Damian’s hair, “Are we dating?”

Damian didn’t mean to say that out loud, but the boy was too tired to care, and Jon didn’t seem alarmed, he just seemed relaxed. The two knew how they felt about each other, but they were now putting a label onto it. 

“I mean, I guess, everything thinks we are.”

”Cool.”

”Cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorta wanna do a college au.. where like.. they were roommates who just met? would you guys read it :)) but that was the end
> 
> Sorta lost inspo so I ended it just kinda simply
> 
> Thanks for all the nice comments, they made me feels nice :))

**Author's Note:**

> well.


End file.
